


Let's Go Again

by shibawrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibawrites/pseuds/shibawrites
Summary: Hisoka and Machi get sexually involved. He wants it again.





	Let's Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scrap I made some time ago, it's probably full of mistakes. I don't intend to finish or correct it, but wanted to post it somewhere anyway.

"Oooh, Machi~ ♥"  
  
"Ah, ah! Hm!"  
  
Then they came together in a rhythmic moaning melody. Machi was exhausted from the hard and fast poundings, sweating all over her body, while Hisoka was already thinking about a second round.  
  
"So, did you like it?~" he asked, planning to ask for more right away.  
  
"Uh, yes..."  
  
Before he could even spell a word, she turned her back on him. It took a few seconds for Hisoka to realize she would not say anything else.  
  
"Hm? Don't wanna talk? ♠"  
  
"...when are you leaving?"  
  
"Hmm, don't be rude, Machi, I have feelings, too. ♦" still calm, he kept going "really now, wanna go again? You are a strong woman, I doubt you would be tired already."  
  
She breathed calmly while thinking about what to say. Machi could not lie, she was very physically attracted to the man right on her side. However, she knew all about that was wrong. Not only he had betrayed her friends, he was very dangerous to everyone. Hisoka could not only kill out of nothing because he's had decided to, he also could damage people psychologically. That was the worst to expect of him now, especially after deciding to accept his persistent invites to have sex.  
  
"I got tired and want to sleep. Could you go now?"  
  
"So, this is how treat me, ride hard on my dick then throw me as trash? You are better than that, Machi. ♣" he approaches her in the bed, touching her arms carefully. The whole deal was to get away as the good one with manipulation, he just wanted to get down on her again. "Come on, you could at least sleep close to me, how about that? ♥" he said with a tranquil voice.  
  
"Stop playing the victim, it does not work on me. But since you are not tired of the subject yet... Why do you always insist on coming inside?"  
  
"Oh, now you are talking dirty~"  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"Hmm, I just like it. You don't? I could cum somewhere else if you asked me to."  
  
Already ashamed of the conversation, she put an end on it.  
  
"Uh, nevermind, it is okay."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Hisoka hold her hand and started brushing his lips on her neck.  
  
"Since you won't leave, could we please sleep?"  
  
"But you are not truly tired, right?"  
  
"..." something inside her didn't want her to say the truth.  
  
"I knew it ♥"  
  
"..." that made her angry, but no words came out for a reason.  
  
Truth is, she wanted it again. Oh, how she wanted it. Though, after that last orgasm, she quickly reminded her of the mistake she's committed. Now he would feel free to invite her everytime he wanted a go, more frequently and serious than before, when he was mostly just fooling around for fun.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand gently touching her most intimate part. The mad reaction was fast, enough for Hisoka to not avoid it. He was so distracted with the possibility of damaging the psychological of such a strong girl, her amazing body smell and female pheromones that he got caught with a strong punch on his face. A drop of blood slipped from his nose. That only made him more excited imagining the possibility of another round of hate sex. Despite the physical attraction, there was no doubt Machi hated him with the biggest passion. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, after all. He hold both her arms harshly.  
  
"Stop touching me!"  
  
"But you are going to hurt me if I don't hold you"  
  
"No, I meant- shit, you are so annoying!" she stopped moving, waiting for a reaction. He left her, the arms were slightly bruised from the hard hold.  
  
"Look, you just proved you are not tired, and I know you want it again. ♠ I understand you are probably worried about loyalty to friends, but you are not committed to anyone, and it's just sex after all. ♥"  
  
She kept telling herself mentally Don't listen to him, get off the bed. Problem is, Machi didn't want to leave the bed. Before she could even have a reaction, she was hold again, but lighter this time. He turned the small woman and kissed her. She was always annoyed to remember how good a psychopath could be in kissing... and fucking.  
  
Then it started all over again, as if it hadn't happened a few minutes before. Machi kissed back angrily, but also hungrily. Her thighs were hold and felt desperate for more touch immediately. She hold his back, asking for more.  
  
Hisoka felt proud for being convincing, Machi was a hard girl to deal with and was the main reason he had chosen her to persecute until he get what he wanted. Not expecting though to want even more. This is why he turned her again, lifting up her leg to have more space to enter her pussy freely. Already wet, she felt no pain, just pleasure for being touched there again.


End file.
